It has become necessary in certain areas of the United States to switch from gasoline powered vehicles to either propane or natural gas powered vehicles. For instance, some portions of Southern California are so heavily plagued by smog that alternative fuels are being strongly pursued to reduce the problem.
Therefore, equipment is necessary to handle propane and natural gas. A need for securely coupling the source of the gas to the vehicle is necessary. The present invention satisfies that need. The present invention meets the Consolidated Natural Gas standards set for couplings used to transfer natural gas or propane.